Slumber Party!
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: Miley, Lilly and Oliver have a slumber party the last Friday of the summmer! Will a game of Truth or Dare bring Miley and Oliver closer together! What happens when they drift apart? I'm not good at summerys! plez R&R!
1. slumber party

Miley sighed and picked up her cell. It was the last Friday of the summer and she was dreading the time it ended. She punched in Lilly's number before placing it on her ear.

Lilly: Hey sup this is Lilly

Miley: Hey Lilly! Lets get together tonight for a sleep over!

Lilly: oooooook! Should we invite Oliver again?

Miley: I guess...I made him promise he would never put spiders in our sleeping bags again.

Lilly: Okay but if I wake up with spider bits your gonna pay!

Miley: Okay. So I'll see you tonight at seven?

Lilly: Sounds goood to me! beep beep Oh hold on that's Oliver.

Miley: that's okay I got to go anyway just tell him about it for me.

Lilly: Okay.

Miley hung up her cell and flung it across the room. She ran down stairs and got the living room ready for a slumber party. She popped some popcorn and put some Hershey chocolate beside it. By the time she was done moving the table Oliver walked through the door holding a bag. He watched in humor as Miley tried to move the humongous couch by herself. He walked up beside her poked her in the sides. She squealed and jumped up, dropping the couch in the process. She spun around.

"OLIVER! Don't do that it tickles!" Oliver was breathless with laughter. She glared at him and tried to pick up the couch again. Once Oliver calmed down he took hold of the couch and said,

"Miley, you can't move this couch by yourself!" She had a stubborn look on her face when she said,

"Yes I can. Now. Let. Go.!" She tried to push him away. He rolled his eyes and said,

"Miley, your going to hurt yourself now let me take care of this!"

"I'm not going to hurt myself! and nothing can make me move!" She planted her feet firmly on the ground and Oliver rolled his eyes and said,

"Oh well! I guess you win! There's no way I can move you now! Unleeees... I do this!" Oliver picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Miley freaked out and started screaming her head off. Oliver gently threw her down on the couch and managed to push it out of the way easily with her on it. She crossed her arms and said,

"It got lighter sitting there." Oliver looked at her with sympathetic eyes and said, " No. I just think your weak." She threw the remote at him and said, "Shut up." Just then Lilly rode through the door. She was riding fast and said,

"MOVE I'M NOT STOPPING!" Oliver barely dodged her when she speed past. Not far behind came Jackson. He was chasing her and had lipstick on his face.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Jackson screamed. He jumped across the couch and nearly flattened Miley. Lilly giggled and dodged him. She made a particularly sharp turn and fell over.

"Ah Ha!" Jackson said as he gently took her arm. She tried to pull away put was laughing to hard. He had a serious look on his face when he asked,

"Did you put this lipstick on my face?" She smiled sweetly and said,

"Me? Innocent Lilly Truscott? No way! It must have been another 5'2 blond with blue eyes and dark red lipstick in a Louis Vuitton bag sitting on the third stool at Rico's wearing a guilty expression!" Jackson started tickling her and she pulled out her lipstick and said between laughter,

"Stop...or...I'll put...lipstick...on you...again!" He eyed the lipstick and stopped. Lilly grinned and sat down beside Miley while the two boys talked, or argued.

"What's wrong with you?" Lilly asked an irritable Miley. She turned her stubborn face to Lilly and said,

"Oliver made fun of me cause I couldn't push the couch!" Lilly sniffled back a laugh and said sarcastically,

"How DARE he!" Lilly stood up and walked over to Oliver.

"OLIVER! How dare you insult Miley on her weakness!" Lilly slapped his arm. He grinned and said,

"It's not my fault she's a wimp! I just tell it as it is!" Miley stood up and said,

"Well...lets just forget it! Were here for a SLUMBER PARTY!" Everyone got excited except Jackson who had a frown on his face.

"Ummmm... I don't like this idea. In case you haven't noticed, Oliver's a BOY!" They all looked at each other.

"And I'm 5'2 with light brown hair and blue eyes! What does that have to do with anything?" Miley said.

"Well...I just don't know if it's such a good idea. I'm gonna be upstairs cause Coop's coming over and won't be here to make sure he keeps his hands to himself." Everyone rolled their eyes and pushed him out of the room. The put on the lamp and dimmed the lights. Oliver put on a mysterious voice and said,

"And now time for...TRUTH OR DARE!" they all exchanged looks and began the game.

A/N: Hey guys! sorry I haven't posted sooner! I was in Bryson City, North Carolina! we were up in a mountain deep in the woods with no internet soooooo! I couldn't post! but I'm bak now! It was fun! We rented a boat, went bowling and tubing and white water rafting! But I'm just glad to be home! Plez review and tell me if I should continue! much love, Rachel!


	2. kinda creepy!

Miley stood up and grabbed a root beer bottle and placed it in the middle. Lilly laughed evily and said,

"Does everyone remember the rules? The first person to answer the question gets to spin the bottle first. Who ever it lands on, you get to truth or dare! And you CAN NOT back out of the dare! If you do, you have to eat...one of these!" Lilly held up a jar full of earthworms. Miley gaged and Oliver shuddered.

"Okay I will ask the question that determines who gets to spin first! Who ever's first to CORRECTLY answer it spins!" Miley said. Lilly and Oliver exchanged looks. She grinned and said,

"Okay... What day did I meet you two?" Lilly looked around nervously and started muttering to herself. Oliver just grinned and said,

"You came to Malibu on August 5th a few years back in a blue SUV. Your hair was half up and half down with a pink butterfly clip in it. You were wearing a yellow tank top with a pink flower on it and yellow and pink stripped shorts with pink flip flops. If I remember correctly you had on blue eyeliner and brown mascara with light brown sparkly eye shadow, light pink lipstick, and a light pink blush. You didn't meet us until August 8th at school. You had a sparkly pair of jeans on with a blue-green halter and blue-green flip-flops and blue eyeliner, black mascara, light pink blush and lipstick, and dark brown sparkly eyeshadow. I talked to you at exactly...11:32 in the cafeteria."

There was a long silence after that.

"Stalker." Lilly muttered under her breath. Miley looked at him and said,

"Oliver how did you remember all that?" He shrugged. Miley was beginning to feel creeped out. Lilly stared at him in amazement and said,

"That's wicked awesome! You have, like a photographic memory or something! Okay! Try this! What color shirt was I wearing yesterday?" There was a long silence until Oliver said,

"Uh...I don't know?" There was another silence.

"So...you could tell us exactly what Miley was wearing like, 6 years ago, all the way down to the color of her mascara, but you couldn't remember what color shirt I was wearing YESTERDAY?" Oliver smiled nervously. Lilly crossed her arms and said,

"Okay, what was Miley wearing last Monday?"

"Khaki pants and a red shirt with a long red necklace and red high hills." Oliver answered almost admittedly. Miley was seriously creeped out now. Lilly looked at him in disbelief and said,

"You know what this really creepy so...lets pretend it never happened. Oliver, you obviously answered the question right-

"A little to right." Miley muttered.

"-so you get to spin first." Oliver nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Lilly.

"Okay truth or dare?"

"Uhhhh...dare!" Lilly said. Oliver smiled mischievously and said,

"I dare you to go admit your undening love for Cooper." Lilly turned pale and Miley burst out laughing.

"No way!" Lilly said. Oliver grinned and reached inside the jar and pulled out a worm. He held it out to Lilly.

"All the sudden I have a strong love for Cooper!" Lilly said. She stood up and walked into Jackson's room. Cooper was sitting on the bed and Jackson was standing beside him. Lilly got a strange look on her face. She walked up and sat beside Cooper and said,

"Cooper...can I talk to you? ALONE!" Cooper shrugged and stood up. When they were out in the hallway beside where Lilly and Miley were hiding Lilly threw herself on him and said,

"Cooper, I just realized something! I love you with more power than the Earth itself! I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms! Oh PLEASE say you love me too!" Cooper backed against the wall and said,

"W-what! You l-love me! Uhhhh no offense but...EWWWWW!" Lilly burst into fake tears and said,

"Why don't you love me? Please love me!" Cooper ran into Jackson's room and slammed the door and locked it. Miley and Oliver burst out laughing and Lilly joined them. They walked back into the living room and sat down. Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Miley. She grinned.

"Miley, truth or dare?" she thought for a second and said,

"Dare."

"I dare you to...go skinny dipping in the ocean with the first boy you see." Miley frowned and said,

"But that would be Oliver because he's beside me." Lilly smiled and said,

"Exactly." Miley sat and looked at a worm. She was wondering which was worse. She looked between Oliver and the worm. Oliver, worm, Oliver, worm, Oliver, worm, Oliver, her clothes, worm, her clothes, Oliver, the worm, Oliver, worm. She couldn't think which was worse. After five minutes she came to a decision.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm still trying to figure out which is worse! what do you guys think? any waize I'll have another chapter up by tonight. Much love, Rachel!


	3. i'll take the worm!

"I'll take the worm." Miley said. Lilly grinned and handed it to her.

"Wait, don't I get to like, mix it with a lot of stuff in the blender?" Miley asked holding the squirming worm. Oliver and Lilly exchanged a look,

"Uhhhh NO! You know the rules!" Lilly said. Miley looked confused and said,

"What are the rules exactly!"

"You have to eat the worm by itself. You can't mix it with anything at all. Just the worm by itself." Oliver said.

"WHAT!" Miley screamed, " What stupid gay person made that up!"

"You." Lilly and Oliver answered. Miley kicked herself and said,

"Well can't we, like change the dare or the rules?"

Lilly raised her eyebrows and said, "NO."

Miley crossed her arms and said, "Why!"

"Because, when I got dared to run around the neighborhood topless in brood daylight you wouldn't let me change the rules! I had to eat a worm!" Lilly said.

"Yeah and when I got dared to make out with Lilly's cat you wouldn't let me change the rules!" Oliver said. Miley smiled sweetly and said as she took both their hands,

"Well...can we just forget about that! PLEASE!" Lilly laughed and said,

"Nope! Now pick. Oliver-" She motioned to Oliver "-or eat a squirming worm." Lilly held the worm in front of Miley's face. Miley looked between the two.

"Uhhhhh, Oliver! Wait No! The worm! Nooooo Oliver- wait the worm! I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed.

"You don't know what!" Robbie Ray said coming into the kitchen. Miley stood up and said,

"Daddy, just a question, if you had to choose between skinny dipping with your best friend or eating an alive worm plain, which one would you choose?" Robbie Ray thought and said,

"Would this friend be of my gender?" Miley shook her head.

"If it was me I would take the first. Eating a worm could give you a disease and kill you!" Robbie Ray said as he walked into his room.

"So what's it gonna be Miles?" Lilly asked.

"Can I wear a bathing suit?" Miley asked desperately. Lilly shook her head.

"Miley, it's dark out there no one could see you!" Lilly said.

"Except for the person that's swimming with me!" Miley said.

"Well...that's true." Lilly said.

"Did anyone ask me if i agreed to do this? Does anyone care what i think!" Oliver said.

"NO!" Lilly said. He frowned and said,

"Sooooo what are we doing!" Miley had a frown on her face when she said in a low and hollow voice,

"We're going to the beach." Lilly smirked.

A/N: I am almost finished with the nxt chap already! It will be up within the hour! (I hope so..) Much love to my reviewers, Rachel


	4. Do you love me?

She closed her eyes and looked down. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a jelly fish beside her. She was afraid to move. The head of it keep bumping into her leg and if she moved the tentacle could sting her. She whimpered.

"What! What's wrong!" Oliver said. Miley whimpered again and said,

"J-jellyfish." Oliver gulped and said,

"Uhhhhh...I would swim away if I were you." She nodded and braced herself to swim away. Just as she moved away she felt a searing pain on her back. She cried out and swam away from that part of the ocean. She reached out and felt her back. She screamed in pain as her fingers touched the jellyfish burn. Oliver made his way over there keeping a few feet away.

"What is it? Did it sting you!" Miley nodded.

"Don't worry the salt water will help it your be okay." She nodded and started crying again. It wasn't that it hurt, because the sting itself only throbbed, but it was the fact that she was stuck out here. She didn't want to seem like a baby. She wanted to be the calm one coming up with a plan. But she wasn't. She wondered what Lilly was doing now...

Meanwhile at the Stewart's:

"Do you think Miley's going to be mad at me?" Lilly asked Jackson.

"Yes. But you did it for her and Oliver! Although I didn't tell you to make them go skinny dipping! I told you to drive them down the beach and strand them there! They could bond while they walked back. But no! You had to change it to stranding my 15 year old sister in the ocean with a 16 year old boy!"

"My way will work better, trust me!" Jackson rolled his eyes and said,

"Whatever. Let's watch 'White Noise'"

"Ok." Lilly said. Her plan was to go get them soon but as she was watching the movie, she forgot all about Miley and Oliver.

Back at the ocean:

"Miiiileey! Please stop crying!" Oliver said. He hated to see her in pain but hated it more that he could hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. Every minute that she cried made him want to hold her even more. She nodded and sniffed. He sighed in relief.

"Oliver! I'm cold!" Miley said.

"Me too." Oliver said. They just sat in the water shivering. Miley turned so her head was facing Oliver.

"Oliver? How did you remember all that stuff about when I came here?" He turned to face her and said,

"Do you want the truth or a little white lie?"

"Uhhhhh the truth." Miley said.

"Well...I remember all that because...it was...the best day of my life." Oliver said looking at his hands. Miley felt all warm inside at this point.

"Really?" She asked quietly. In the moonlight she saw Oliver nod.

"Oliver? I'm scared." Miley said quietly.

"Of what?" Oliver asked.

"Being stuck out here, my Daddy when he finds us, sharks and jellyfish, and us." Miley said.

"Of 'us'?" Oliver asked. He saw her nod. "Why are you afraid of us?" His eyes connected to hers and he felt as though electricity was coursing through his spine.

"We are so young. But yet, we feel VERY strongly for each other. And that scares me. This scares me, being here with you. I don't want us to move fast and then decide we don't care for each other. I always figured that its better we're apart. Were to...strong...together." Oliver sat in silence and said confused,

"You like me?"

"No ewwww!" Miley said

"Oh."

"But I do love you." Miley said with a smile. Oliver grinned and said,

"That's a relief."

"Oliver? Do you think you love me?" Miley asked quietly.

"No. I KNOW I love you." Oliver answered.

"You shouldn't." Miley said quietly.

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

"I'm not good enough for you. I'm not beautiful or smart or graceful. And my hearts already broken." Miley whispered. Oliver wanted to hug her at that point but resisted it.

"Miley the word 'beautiful' isn't good enough for you. Your gorgeous. And yes you are smart! You may not be graceful but who is? And who broke your heart?" He swore he could feel Miley smile. But he knew it was a sad smile.

"Jimmy." Miley said. Oliver felt his anger rise. Jimmy Right was 17 and went out with Miley for a year. He told her he loved her while he played with her heart. She had fallen deeply in love with him and he didn't give a crap about her. She caught him making out with old Becca Weller in a closet and started screaming at him. He started screaming at her telling her he never loved her and just used her. She started cussing him out and he slapped her. She ended it right then and there.

"I really loved him." Miley said sadly. "And he played with my emotions. He told me he cared for me and I gave him everything. Then he tore me to pieces." Oliver was surprised to hear her talking about him. She wouldn't even talk to Lilly about it. Miley continued, "He didn't care. He didn't give a shit. But I believed he did." There was a long silence and Oliver knew she was crying. He, for the millionth time that night, want to hold her. It drove him crazy to see her in pain.

"Miley..." He said reaching his arm out he patted her head again and said, "Don't worry about him. He's just a selfish freak. You were way to good for him any ways!" Miley nodded. And said,

"Thank you Oliver." He nodded and gave her a pat on the back. She cried out in pain. He instantly felt his heart break.

A/N: Ohhhhh what's wrong with her! remember to review! Love you guys!


	5. Ahhh! Jellyfish!

"Miley? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head and said,

"No its just the sting." He felt horrible when he realized he had touched her burn.

"Oh Miley I'm soooooo sorry! Are you okay!" Oliver said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm good." Miley said. Then he saw her body go rigid. She slowly turned her head and saw another jellyfish beside her.

"This is so not my day." Miley muttered. She began to back up when she saw what looked like blobs of jelly floating everywhere around her. She didn't move.

"O-Oliver? Jellyfish are surrounding me." He took a deep breath and said,

"Don't worry Of the 2,000 species of jellyfish, only about 70 seriously harm or occasionally kill people." Miley glared and said,

"Gee that really helps! What if this is one of the 70!" Miley tried to move.

"MILEY! Don't move! Stay exactly where you are!" Miley nodded and didn't move. Oliver swam over there and looked for a spot for her to swim through.

"Here! Miley swim through right here!" Oliver said. Miley slowly swam between the jellyfish. As she escaped the lot of them, one stung her leg and another stung her arm. She cried and swam the rest of the way to a jellyfishless part of the ocean. She held her arm in pain. Oliver followed behind her. She fell out on shore letting the waves crash into her. She held her arm which seemed to hurt her the most. She pulled her knees up to her chin and cried into them. Oliver watched her cry in pain. The next thing he knew his arms were around her and she was crying on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and said,

"Shhhh...don't cry..its okay." Just then Lilly appeared with their clothes. She was talking to herself when she saw them.

"Ew..." Was all Lilly said before tapping Miley on the head.

"Uhhhhh hate to ruin...whatever you call this...but I have your clothes." Miley felt her anger rise she stood up and started screaming at Lilly.

"YOU ARE IN SOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE! HOW COULD YOU TAKE OUR CLOTHES? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I GOT STUNG BY JELLYFISH THREE TIMES! AND IT HURTS! BAD! I OUGHTA THROW YOU IN THERE WITH THE JELLYFISH AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Miley took a deep breath and Lilly said,

"Ok next time you want to yell at me, put your clothes on." Miley slowly looked down and said,

"Oh." she grabbed her clothes and threw them on before walking back to her house. Lilly followed her who was followed by Oliver after he got dressed again. They walked into the house and put in 'The Hills Have Eyes' (A/n: I just saw that movie its sooooo freakin scary!) On the part where the 'men' enter the camper Miley grabbed Oliver's hand. She laid her hand on his shoulder. When the people started screaming she put her fingers in her ears and started singing 'Best of Both Worlds' to herself. As the screaming got louder so did her singing. When it was over she opened her eyes to see Lilly and Oliver looking at her.

"Did you have a 'Hannah' moment?" Lilly asked. Miley and Oliver laughed. They finished the movie and fell instantly asleep.

A/n: Hey guys! plez R&R! much love, Rachel


	6. Robbie finds out!

Miley woke up to the sounds of Lilly and Oliver talking. She was about to join the conversation when she heard her name. She closed her eyes again and listened.

"Lilly! For the last time, I'm not asking Miley out!" Oliver yelled at Lilly.

"But whhhhy!" She whined.

"Because she said she doesn't want to go out!"

"Oh so she did talk to you last night?" Lilly smirked. Miley felt the memory come rushing back. Her face turned red as she stood up.

"Mornin' Lil, Oliver." She said as she ran to the bathroom. She came out and looked at Oliver for the first time that day. She felt herself blush and looked at her feet. Oliver did the same. Lilly seemed to notice the tension. She grinned and said,

"Ohhhhh! lets play a game!" Oliver and Miley exchanged looks. When their eyes meet they both blushed and looked down.

"Okay Oooooliver! Oh I got it! Ha ha ha ha! okay what was Miley wearing yesterday?" Miley shot her a look of plain hatred. Oliver glared at her and said,

"Shut. UP." She nodded and looked down. Lilly hated the awkwardness so she said,

" Okay I know that must have been awkward! You know, being naked together, buuuuuut look on the bright side, It won't be hard for you Miley to play strip truth or dare cause Oliver already saw you!" Miley glared at her. Every Saturday Cooper, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Rico got together and played truth or dare. The boys got to flip a coin against the girls and if the boys won the coin toss, every time they refused to do a dare or answer a truth question they had to shed an article of clothing. If the girls won the toss, the boys had too. And everyone knew Miley turned down the most dares and truths. But, lucky for her, the girls had always won the coin flip.

"Gee Lil that really helps." Miley said. Lilly grinned and said,

"Yep, it does." Oliver glared at her again.

"Well it don't matter any ways cause Hannah's got a concert tonight and Lola ain't going!" Miley said. Lilly frowned and said,

"Why can't Lola go!"

"Because she stranded Hannah in the ocean naked." Miley said. Lilly shrugged,

"Oh well. Its just one concert. I've heard your song so many time I could sing them in my sleep." She said.

"Oh! Lilly did I forget to tell you! AFTER my concert, Orlando invited Hannah and Lola to his party at his house." Miley said. Lilly's eyes got huge,

"Orlando? Orlando BLOOM!" Miley nodded. Lilly let out a scream and plopped down on the couch.

"Why didn't I listen to Jackson and strand you on shore! I'm so stupid! STUPID! for once I should have listened to Jackson!" Lilly said. Miley shrugged and said,

"Maybe you'll think before you strand me in the ocean!" Miley said. Just then Robbie Ray walked in.

"Hey ya'll!" They all grunted. Miley sat at the kitchen table beside her Dad.

"Hey bud." Robbie Ray said. Miley nodded. He continued.

"Aw what's wrong? Here I gotta funny story to tell ya!" Miley just nodded he continued,

"Rico said he saw a girl and a boy skinny dipping last night at the beach by our house!" Miley and Oliver froze. Lilly gulped and looked at Robbie.

"R-really...and that's funny how?" Miley asked. Robbie's face was really red right now and his laughter continued, but it was a eery laugh.

"Oh he said it was you!" Miley froze Oliver got a panicked look on his face, and Lilly's eyes widened.

"M-me...why would he s-say that!" Miley stuttered. Robbie stopped laughing and said in a dangerous voice,

"You tell me." Miley gulped and said,

"Must have been that new girl in our class that looks EXACTLY like me! Ummm...her name was...Oliver what was her name again?" Oliver looked up and said,

"Oh it was...Kiley! Yep that Kiley looks exactly like Miley!"

"Yep. Kiley. I wonder who she was with!" Miley said.

"SO. DO. I" Robbie said through clenched teeth.

"Well I'll tell you what, I'll asked her Monday! How about that!" Miley said.

"I want to know now! Why don't you call her." Miley looked around nervously and said,

"Oookay." She picked up the phone and pretended to punch in some numbers. She held it to her ear.

"Is this Kiley?... Yeah... Great you!...well did you go to the beach last night?...really...Ok...well see you on Monday." Miley pretended to hang it up and said,

"Kiley said it was with...Owen Oscar! And that she's REALLY sorry she did it and hopes her parents will forgive her!" Robbie looked at her and said,

"Miley, Miley, Miley. You had better hope Kiley is a real person or your in DEEP trouble! Give me her phone number I want to call her." Miley gulped and said,

"555-8227" Robbie's face turned red.

"MILEY STEWART THAT IS YOUR CELL NUMBER!" Miley gulped. Oliver backed away slowly toward the door. He had his hands on the door nob when Robbie yelled at him.

"BOY YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!" Oliver walked slowly up there.

"It was you wasn't it!" Robbie asked. Oliver nodded and closed his eyes bracing himself for the explosion. Lillyinterupted it and said,

"Mr. Stewart! This is my fault!" He looked at her.

"Explain."

"I dared Miley to."

"She could have refused." Robbie said.

"No she couldn't. It was do the dare or eat a alive worm. She choose that. She thought all she was supposed to do was walk into the water then quickly get back out, But...I...uhhhhh...kinda sorta...stole their clothes so they were stranded. Obviously they couldn't walk back naked! Then, Miley got stung by three jellyfish. That's why She was-"

"Okay Lilly that's enough!" Miley said cutting her off before she said 'in Olivers arms'.

"No what were you about to say?"Robbie asked.

"Uhhhhh...thats why...ummmm...she was...she had...um...thats why her back is sore!" Lilly said trying to cover up her mistake. Robbie glared and said,

"Lilly! How could you do that!" Lilly smiled nervously and said,

"I was playing cupid. I think it's about time they got together!"

"You wanted to hook up my 15 year daughter up so you left her stranded without clothing with a 16 year old boy! What are you smoking! If you want to get them together you leave during dinner and let them talk alone! Do you want Miley to be grounded till she's 80!" Robbie roared.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Lilly said quietly. Robbie turned to say something to Miley and Oliver and realized they had left.

A/N: hey you guys! Plez R&R! love, Rachel


	7. I didn't do it!

Miley and Oliver ran out of the house. They did NOT want to be there if Robbie Ray exploded. They ran all the way to Starbucks. They each ordered a tall vanilla coffee and sat down.

"Soooooo?" Oliver asked staring at his coffee but not drinking it.

"Soooo..." Miley said. There was an awkward silence then Oliver said,

"I wonder if my Mom washed my blue socks." Miley gave him a odd look.

"What? What does that have to do with anything!" She said. He shrugged and said,

"Nothing but its better than the silence."

"Its suppose to rain today." Miley stated. Oliver nodded.

"My aunt had a baby two days ago." Oliver said. Miley nodded.

"My Mam maw got a new jump suit." Miley said. Oliver nodded.

"Ugh! Oliver this is ridiculous! So things are awkward? BIG DEAL! lets just talk about what's ever on our minds for once! So we saw each other naked? Lets just forget about it! We're 15 and 16 for goodness sake! Not young and naive eighth graders!" Miley screamed. Everyone looked at them.

"WHAT?" She snapped. They all turned around.

"Here, I have an idea. Tell me whatever's on your mind right now." Miley said.

" Us." Oliver said. Miley raised her eyebrows.

"Us? What about us?" Miley asked. Oliver just shook his head. Miley took him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. She cupped his face with her hands and said,

"Oliver talk to me." He nodded. She let go and sat and prepared to listen.

" It's just, I wonder, if maybe we should be together." Oliver muttered. Miley smiled and said,

"I thought we were together."

"I mean like boyfriend and girlfriend." Oliver said. Miley nodded in understanding.

"I wonder the same thing."

"So...what do you think?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. What if we get together and decide we don't love each other? Than we ruin our friendship too." Miley said. Oliver nodded.

"I agree. We might loose it all." Oliver said. Miley nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. They sat like that till Starbucks closed than they walked hand in hand to Wendy's. (cuz there 'open late' ya know. Lol) They ordered two cokes and sat in a booth and talked.

"Oliver? If I was to leave tomorrow would you remember me?"

"Always." Oliver replied. She smiled and kissed him. They left Wendy's and sat in the park. They talked on the park bench for what seemed like forever. Miley didn't realize how late it was until the sky started to get light. She checked her watch. 5:33 a.m. She let out a moan and said,

"My Daddy's gonna kill me." Oliver looked down at her and said,

"Why?" She showed him her watch. He went pale. She couldn't believe they talked for so long. She forgot about the rest of the world when she talked to him. She jumped up and started to run to her house. Her curfew was 11:00 p.m. she got back at 11:13 one night and her Daddy flipped out. She was terrified. Oliver ran after her. She stopped a block away from her house and ran a hand through her hair.

"Who am I kiddin'. I might as well move out. He's gonna kill me." Oliver kissed her forehead and said,

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." She looked at him and said, " Oh you're right. It's gonna be worse." She shuttered. She walked farther down until she came to a bench. She sat down. Oliver sat beside her. Her hand was in her hair again and she was deep in thought. Oliver stared at her while she thought. He loved the was she ran her hand through her hair when she was nervous, the way she sang when she was scared, and the way she bounced her legs up and down when she was mad. She was unlike anyone he ever knew. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Miley she stood up and began walking slowly to her house. He got up and followed her. She turned around when she reached the house and said,

"I would leave ifIwere you." Oliver nodded and ran away. Miley took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She walked in and looked around. Sleeping on the couch was her father. She tried to sneak past him but he woke up.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He screamed just then Jackson appeared in Power Ranger footy Pj's.

"Oh I see Miss 'I'm a rock star so I can do whatever I want' decided to grace us with her presence." Jackson said smirking.

"MILEY ANSWER ME!" Robbie Ray screamed.

"I was with Oliver." Jackson spit out the milk he had just put in his mouth. Robbie's face by passed red and turned purple. He was so mad he was having a hard time screaming.

"Miley. You had better have a good explanation!" He said.

"I do Daddy. We just talked. And got lost of time." Miley said. Jackson snorted.

"Really. Miles, I've used that excuse so many times its not funny. You come home and tell Dad you just 'talked' but everyone knows what you did!" Jackson said.

"YOU ARE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE MISSY!" Robbie yelled.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Miley screamed back.

"YES YOU DID!YOU WERE OUT A GOOD SIX HOURS PAST YOUR CURFEW AND DID THE ONE THING YOUR NOT READY FOR!" Robbie yelled.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I DID THAT! I DIDN'T DADDY! WE JUST TALKED!" Miley yelled back.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" Robbie screamed as if he didn't even hear Miley.

"DADDY! I'M NOT STUPID! I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'! IF ANYONE'S STUPID IT'S YOU!" Miley screamed.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Robbie screamed Miley threw up her arms.

"FINE! I'M GLAD TO!" Miley ran up to her room. On her way up she heard Jackson mutter,

"I told you she's up to no good." She screamed and slammed her door. She was ticked. She couldn't believe her Dad. She thought he loved her. How could he make a assumption like that! She angrily grabbed a bag. She didn't know what her life was doing, but she did know she wasn't staying here. She threw tons of clothes into her bag, her cell and charger, photo album, and her stuffed bear. She closed it and grabbed her guitar. She still couldn't drive without a licensed driver so she grabbed her wallet. She walked down stairs.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Robbie Ray yelled. She turned and screamed,

"SOMEWHERE WHERE PEOPLE ACTUALLY BELIEVE ME!" With that she ran out the door. She ran like crazy toward the nearest hotel.(its Malibu people! there's bound to be tons!) She walked in and walked up to try and pay for a room. There was a line so she sat down and put her bag down and cried. She didn't notice when her father came running in. He saw her crying and quietly sat down beside her. She looked up and turned her back to him. She cried awhile before...

"Miles, you didn't did you!" She turned her head and he studied her innocent face.

"No. I didn't. But I'm not going to fight with you anymore." She answered. He frowned and said.

"I'm so sorry Miley." She nodded. He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you believe me?" Miley asked.

" Because, your so beautiful and Oliver really loves you. I was afraid he pressured you into something."

"Oliver would never do that Daddy." Miley said looking up at her dad.

" Your not my little girl anymore." Robbie said his voice shaking.

"Oh Daddy, I'll always be your girl." She hugged him and he let his tears fall. She looked up at him and looked questionably at him as if to say 'what's wrong?'

"Your growing up to fast. I'm losing you." Robbie said. Miley hugged her dad again and said,

"Your not losing me Daddy." He nodded and they stood up.

"Lets go home." He said.

"Okay Daddy. I love you." He smiled and said, "Love you too bud." He kissed her forehead before walking out of the lobby.

A/n: Awwwww gotta love the sweet father daughter moments! love to you guys, Rachel


	8. Oh My Gosh!

Days went by and before Miley knew it, she was a high school graduate. She had drifted away from Oliver. Last few years of high school he had girls all over him and sorta forgot all about Miley. Lilly and Miley were still the best of friends. Lilly was going to college and Miley wasn't. She couldn't see how she could with her hectic Hannah schedule. She moved into a apartment near her Daddy's house and had dinner with him every other night.

"Hey Daddy!" Miley called as she walked into the house.

"Hey bud!" He called. She sat down at the table and talked to him about Lilly's college.

"Daddy, I want to go to college." Miley said. He sighed.

"I know. But with Hannah you couldn't possibly. There's just no way. Miley nodded. He got up and continued to cook.

"Is Jackson coming tonight?" Miley asked. She hadn't seen her brother in a while and missed him.

"I dunno. I think he said he was. Oh shot! Out of milk. Miles, can you run down to the store and get some milk?" Miley nodded and grabbed her keys. She jumped in the car and drove to the supermarket. She parked and got out. Miley walked to the milk and bent over reading the expiration dates when...

"Miley? Miley Stewart?" Miley stood up to see a really tall man with long dark hair.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry but what's your name?" The man looked at her like she was crazy.

"You don't recognize me?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry but no." Miley said studying his face. There was something about it that was painfully familiar about it.

" Does the word 'Always' ring a bell?" He asked.

"Uhhhhh no I'm sorry it doesn't." Miley said. She looked closer at his face and said,

"Oh. My. God. Oliver?" Oliver nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He laughed.

"Oh my gosh! We have so much catching up to do! Do you wanna go for a Starbucks?" Miley asked.

"That would be awesome." Oliver said. Miley left with him and forgot all about the milk. They ordered their coffee and sat on a couch.

"So...you married?" Oliver asked. Miley laughed

"Me? No! You?"

"Nope. Dating though. Kelly Shadow." Oliver said. She nodded.

"So where have you been!" Miley asked.

"Around. But I haven't seen you!' Oliver said.

"Same here. Wow you look great I hardly noticed it was you!" Miley said. Oliver laughed and said,

"You too! I stood beside you for like ten minutes trying to figure out if it was you. Your ahir got so long! i love it!Then you started singing a Hannah song so I knew it was you."

"Thanks. Sooooo, have you seen Lilly lately?" Miley said.

"Uhhhhh you see yes." Oliver said. Miley raised her eyebrows.

"And how? Might I ask?" Miley asked.

"I kinda sorta went to visit her every Friday."

"And you didn't visit me!" Miley asked.

"I was to nervous! Do you know how many Saturday's I stood in front of your door wondering if I should come in!" Oliver asked.

"That was you? Oh I thought it was a homeless old man." Miley said laughing.

"Ha ha ha. I've missed you." Oliver said looking at his hands. Miley smiled when she remembered the last time they were here.

"Tell me what's on your mind right now." Miley said. Oliver grinned remembering that night at Starbucks.

"Us." Oliver said grinning.

"What about us?" Miley asked laughing. He shook his head through laughter and Miley cupped his face in her hands like she did years ago.

"Oliver talk to me." They both burst out laughing. She smiled at him that special smile she saved for himand he felt all the feelings he thought were gone come back. He panicked. He had a girlfriend that he loved. Right? He thought he was over Miley for ever but right then sitting next to her he felt the same exact way he felt the last time were there. He stood up.

"I've got to leave." He said with a dazed look. Miley looked oddly at him.

"Okkkkk! Well I see you later...I guess." He nodded. His hand was on the door nob when she called him back.

"Oliver! Wait!" he walked back. She took his hand and wrote a phone number on it.

"Oliver...don't loose touch again...Goodbye." He felt dizzy all the sudden and walked out the door again realizing the mistake he had just made.He leftbehind the girl he loved. Again.

A/N: Ok guys! Do you think I should continue? I'm not sure if I should. Any waize! Love to ya, Rachel


	9. Goodbye Kelly

Miley sat stunned in Starbucks. She couldn't believe he really walked out the door. She wasn't looking for love, just friendship. She got in the car and drove back to her Daddy's house. She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"What's wrong with me!" She asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Well. Since you asked. Your eyes are to far apart on your head, you leave your bra on the shower, and aren't very kind to your big brother." Jackson said watching his sister with humor.

"Jackson!" She hugged him then hit his arm.

"My eyes are not to far apart!" He shrugged and walked out. Miley followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey bud your back! Where's that milk?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley froze.

"Oh...sorry Daddy! I kinda forgot because I ran into a old friend." Miley said. Jackson mocked her in the background.

"Oh sorry Daddy I kinda forgot because I ran into a old friend because I'm sooooo clumsy!" Jackson said in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up Jackson!" Miley said.

"Shut up Jackson!" Jackson said.

"Who'd you run into Miles?" Robbie asked setting out spaghetti.

"Oh my gosh you'll never believe it! Oliver!" Miley said.

"Oh my gosh you'll never believe it! Oliver!" Jackson mocked.

"Oliver? The boy who went skinny dipping with you?" Robbie asked. Miley choked on her glass of water and said,

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?" Jackson mocked.

"SHUT UP JACKSON!" Miley and Robbie screamed at the same time. He made a face at them.

"You don't remember that Miley?" Robbie asked. Miley sat back and thought. Slowly she remembered.

"Oh look Dad! I think she remembered! She's blushing!" Jackson said.

"Shut up Jackson!" Miley said.

"Shut up Jackson!" Jackson mocked.

"What did he want?" Robbie asked with his mouth full.

"Just to say hi." Miley said quietly looking down.

"Suuuuuuuuure." Jackson said.

"What's wrong Miles?" Robbie asked. Miley put down her fork.

"I don't know. We were getting along just fine! We were laughing and talking then all the sudden he got this weird look on his face, like a look you get when you realize something, and stood up and said in a weird voice, " I've got to leave." And left! What's wrong with me Daddy?" Robbie and Jackson exchanged looks.

"Nothing is wrong with you Miles except what I told you in the bathroom. But something is wrong with him!" Jackson said. Miley sighed.

"Daddy, what should I do?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go see him?" Robbie suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe." Miley said. They finished the rest of the meal in silence except for a few comments about Hannah's schedule for the rest of the week. Miley finished eating and kissed her Dad and Jackson before leaving to go home. She was singing along to 'Move Along' by the All American Rejects and found herself at Oliver's house.(She found his address in the phone book.) She drove around his block for a while trying to decide what to say.

Meanwhile in Oliver's house:

Oliver broke the kiss with Kelly.

"What!" She asked. Oliver didn't know what he was doing. But ever since today all he could think about was Miley. He was frustrated with himself because he couldn't move on. He didn't want to love Miley. He wanted to go on with his life and give someone else his heart. But he couldn't ignore the fact that Miley still had half of his. He didn't think it was fair to Kelly to only get half. She may be a witch to other people but she trusted him.

"I...um..." Oliver said.

"You what? Kelly asked. Oliver didn't know what to say. Kelly put her hand on his cheek.

"Oliver talk to me." She said. Oliver jumped.

"W-What did you say?" He asked.

"I said talk to me. Tell me whatever is on your mind!" Kelly said.

"D-Don't say that ever again." Oliver said, who was thinking of Miley.

"Oooooook. Look I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to tell me." Kelly said. Oliver didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well say 'I found someone I like better than you!' He opened his mouth and said,

"I...Kelly I.. Do you love me?" Kelly giggled and said,

"That's what this is about silly? Of course I love you!" She started making out with him. Oliver looked out the corner of his eye and saw a photo. Of Lilly and Miley. _Miley. _He pulled away and said,

"Kelly...I...this...you...we aren't working out I'm sorry." Kelly scowled and said,

"And why not?"

"Just because. I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"No...Oliver we aren't over till I say so! And I'm not ready to break up! I love you!" She tried to kiss him again he dodged and said,

"Kelly...do you even know what love is?"

"Of course I do silly! It's that feeling you get when your making out!" Kelly said. He pushed her away again.

"No Kelly it's not! Love isn't just a physical thing! It's more than that!" Oliver said.

"Who are you...my father? Who told you that? I want whatever they're smoking!" Kelly said.

"Kelly...I'm sorry. You don't love me. And I don't love you. You don't even know what love is!" Oliver said. Kelly scowled and said,

"And like you do?" Kelly asked.

"Actually I do." Oliver said. Kelly grabbed his hand and he pulled it away. Her gaze turned down to the palm on his hand. Oliver looked down and saw the number's 555-8227. Miley's phone number.

"Who's number is this!" She demanded.

"Uhhhhh my friends. From Starbucks." Oliver said. It wasn't a complete lie.

" Oh yeah riiiiight! It must be a female friend cause I have all the boys there and none of their's is 555-8227!" Kelly said.

"Kelly, we are over. So just forget about it!" Oliver said.

"So you 'dumped' me for ANOTHER WOMAN!" Kelly screeched.

"No! I just don't love you!" Oliver said. Just then the doorbell rang. Kelly glared at him and answered the door. Oliver froze when he heard Miley's voice.

"Hi. Excuse but, is Oliver Oken here by any chance?" Miley asked politely. Kelly glared and let her in. Oliver was in the other room so Miley couldn't see him.

"So you're the little whore that stole my man!" Kelly asked.

"Excuse me?" Miley asked.

"So how many other man are you dating right now? How many kids have you had? Judging by your figure I'd say about fifteen." Kelly said. Oliver had always been told she was a witch but had never heard her in the act.

"Ummmm and who are you?" Miley asked. Oliver could tell she was angry because her country accent was sticking out big time now.

"Ohhhh your country! Bet Pa's really disappointed in your day job! Bet Ma' s a slut too! Probably looks better than you too!" Kelly said. Oliver shuddered. Kelly better be glad that wasn't Lilly or she would be dead right now.

"My Mother's dead." Miley said.

"Good. That's one less of you!"

SMACK! Miley slapped Kelly across the face.

"I'm not here to steal you're man! I was his best friend for along time and came to talk to him!"

BAM! Kelly punched Miley in stomach. Oliver heard her stumble back and went into the living room.

"KELLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Oliver screamed helping Miley to the couch.

"GETTING BACK AT THE GIRL WHO STOLE MY MAN! SHE'S UGLY TOO!" Kelly screeched.

"KELLY SHUT UP! SHE'S WAY PRETTY THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" Oliver yelled.

"FINE I'M LEAVING!" Kelly screamed in a voice that said plainly that she expected Oliver to come after her. Kelly's hand was on the door nob.

"OLIVER I'M LEAVING!" Oliver nodded.

"Okay. Go." Oliver said.

"Ugh!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, grabbed her purse and ran off. Oliver turned to Miley,

"I think we need to talk."

A/N: Hey guys! R&R! Love, Rachel


	10. Lilly's got nerve!

"I think we need to talk too." Miley said. Oliver sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked motioning to her stomach.

"Ya. I'm fine." She replied quietly. "Who was that freak?" She asked.

"Kelly. My EX!" Oliver said.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Miley replied.

"Don't be. I dumped her. She's a witch." Oliver said. Miley nodded. She felt all different emotions rising up in her again. Confusing her again like she was every time she was around him.

"Oliver? We talk like strangers. Did you realize that?" Miley asked.

"Yeah we do. I guess I don't really know you anymore. I used to be able to read you like a book...what happened?" Oliver asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Those last few years of high school, you forgot about me. You would ignore me in the halls and ignore my calls. You started dating a new girl everyday and didn't even think of me once? How do you think that made me feel? It hurt Oliver. A lot." Miley said looking at her hands.

"I was scared." Oliver replied.

"Of what?" Miley replied confused.

"Never getting over you! I loved you a lot but we couldn't be together. So I tore myself away from you and started dating lots of other girls hoping I would feel the same way about one of them as I do about you. But it never happened." Oliver said. Miley sat and thought about what he had said.

"And did you finally get over me?" Miley asked. Oliver considered lying to her but knew it was never any good she could always tell.

"I thought I had. I thought I loved Kelly. In fact I was on my way to get a engagement ring and stopped to get a soda. I was looking at the soda's when you came in. I thought you looked familiar so I followed. You were halfway through 'If we were a movie' before I actually said anything." Oliver said. Miley smirked. He was avoiding the question.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Miley said.

"Miiiiiiiley this is ridiculous!" Oliver said.

"Tell me!" Miley said.

"Fine! If you must know, I'm still crazy about you! Happy?" Oliver said. Miley smiled his special smile and said,

"The happiest." He grinned and said,

"Do you still like me?" she smiled and said,

"No. But I do love you still!" Miley turned on the couch so she was completely facing him.

"Nice house. I live in a apartment."

"It's okay. My grandpa died two months ago." Oliver said.

"I'm sorry." Miley said.

"It's okay. This was his house. I got it along with the family business." Oliver said.

"Family business...wait you don't mean..."

"Yes. Oken Ocean Outlet. The smelliest store in Malibu that sells everything from fishing bait to scuba-diving suits!" Oliver said laughing. Miley scrunched up her nose.

"That small shop your Dad used to make you work in after school?" Miley asked.

"That's the one."

"Wait, did Mr. Oken die to!" Miley asked alarmed. She had always got along well with him.

"No he didn't die. He retired." Oliver said.

"Can he do that? He's not that old!" Miley said.

"Oh yeah he is! He's already a Grandpa!" Oliver said.

"Oh My Gosh! Did Odette have a baby?" Miley asked.(Odette is Oliver's big sis.) Oliver's face turned grim.

"Yes. She doesn't know who the father is."

"Oh. Well...Do you think we could visit them?" Miley asked excitedly. Oliver nodded and stared at her. She was the only girl he knew that asked to see his parents and was excited about it. Maybe it was because they already loved her like a daughter, while the other girls he had brought home (and there had been many) they hated.

"Sure." He replied less enthusiastic. She smiled and jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Miley? What are you doing?" Oliver asked. He got a muffled reply. He walked in to see her in the pantry looking for something. She found something and held it by her teeth and continued to search.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"Paking dem a rake." She said through the container that was in her teeth.

"Packing them a rake? Why?" She shook her head, took the container out and said,

"I'm baking them a cake." Miley said. He looked at her in disbelief.

"WHY?" She rolled her eyes and said,

"Your father's Dad died! And SOMEONE didn't tell me till now so the cakes going to have to be late."

"That's sweet Miles." Oliver said she smiled and said,

"I try! What's Mr. Oken's favorite color?" Miley asked.

"Uhhhhh... blue I think! I don't know!" She shrugged and continued to look.

"Okay Oliver, explain to me why you have tons of container's of icing in every shade but no cake mix!" Miley said. He smiled and said,

"I just eat the icing of the cake so I just figured 'I'll just buy the icing so I don't waste the cake!' It's really good."

"Ewwww... How much do you eat in one sitting?" She asked.

"Oh usually I eat one whole container full." He stated. Miley gaged and said,

"How can you eat that much sugar in one sitting!" He shrugged.

"How am I suppose to bake a cake when all you have is the icing?" Miley asked. Oliver shrugged. She walked over to the frig and opened it. It was all sweets. Except for some fruit. She shot him an amused glance and opened the cabinets revealing things like Little Debbie snacks and potato chips. She shook her head and closed the cabinet. Just then Lilly burst through the door on, you guessed it, a skateboards.

"LILLY'S HERE!" Miley and Oliver exchanged looks. Lilly saw Miley and screamed.

"MILEY! OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" They hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh Lilly look at you! You're a babe!" Miley said.

"Nothing compared to you!" Lilly said. The girls had been apart for half a year. Lilly's college was in San Francisco and it seemed they were always busy. Either with studying or Hannah Montana. Lilly grinned and looked around. She took notice of the pot on the stove and the way Miley stood comfortably in the kitchen. She stood up with a grin and said,

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU GUYS ENGAGED?" They quickly shook their heads.

"No." They said.

"AND WHY NOT?" Lilly demanded.

"Yeah! Why not!" Miley asked laughing. He got a nervous look on his face,

"Just kiddin' don't kill yourself." Miley said laughing. He laughed and asked himself the same question in his mind. They both admitted they loved each other years ago. Why weren't they together? It seems cupid's lazy this year.

"Why not?" He muttered.

"Did you say something?" Miley asked. Oliver looked up and said,

"Why?" she looked bewildered.

"Why what?"

"Why aren't we together? We love each other don't we?"

"Ya..." Miley said. Lilly was watching carefully wondering what was happening.

"Then why aren't we married?" He asked.

"Because you ignored me for years...?" Miley said. He made a mental note to kick himself later.

"Oh...yeah." Oliver said.

"Sooooo what should I make Mr. Oken?" Miley muttered to herself.

"OLIVER! Can I have a word? NOW?" Lilly said. She didn't wait for a answer and dragged him out the room.

Once they were out Lilly turned to Oliver and smacked his arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Oliver asked.

"You had the perfect chance to propose and you didn't!" Lilly screamed.

"Lilly! I haven't seen her for years! I can't just propose!"

"Yes you can!" Lilly screeched.

"Lilly, we need to get to know each other first!"

"You will get to know each other...while your married. Now go use that engagement ring you bought today for the witch and propose!"

"Okay Lilly. One: NO. Two: how did you know about the ring?"

" I saw it on your bedroom dresser." Lilly said.

"Okay. WAIT! Lilly why were you in my bedroom?"

"I thought you were in there with Kelly and wanted to make sure she wasn't going whory on you." Lilly said.

"Okay. Let me see if I have this. You walk into my bedroom, knowing I could have been in there with a girl, in hopes to stop it? Chick, you have some MAJOR issues!"

"Thank you!" Lilly said.

"Wait, why would you care if I was in there you don't love me do you?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yes Oliver I love you so much! I just want to kiss you and- NO YOU STUPID DOUGHNUT! USE THAT THING YOU CALL A BRAIN!" Lilly said rolling her eyes. After she calmed down she said, "I care because your Miley's! You can't go around doing things with other girls!"

"Lilly I'm going to say this again, WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" Oliver said.

"Well you better hurry up and get together cause I'm getting impatient! And remember what happened last time I got impatient?" Lilly asked.

"No what?" Oliver asked confused.

"Uhhhhh... Does the word 'skinny dipping' ring a bell?" Lilly asked. Oliver blushed and said,

"Oh. Yeah."

"Look, I'm going to leave. I want you to go and get used to each other again. Your dead line is until next Sunday. If your not engaged by then, I'm taking matters into my own hands. Goodbye Oliver." With that she left. He stared at the door way in shock. That girl had nerve.

"Oliver?" Miley called from the kitchen. He walked in. She walked up to him and said,

"I've been thinking, do you think we should be together?"

"Yes. Yes I do. You'll never believe what Lilly just said!" Oliver said.

"What?" Miley asked sitting beside him at the table. Oliver repeated the conversation to Miley. She was shaking her head and said,

"That girls got nerve!"

"She does! I mean a week? That's ridiculous!" Oliver said.

"I know! Why did she give us so much time!"Miley said. Oliver looked at her. She was laughing and said,

"Just kiddin'! Oh look! I found something to make your parents!" Oliver got up. Miley opened a container. He wasn't sure what it was but it smelled good.

"Mmmmmm what is it?" Oliver asked.

"Fruit salad!" Miley said obviously proud that she had thought of it

"What's in it?" Oliver asked.

"Apples, Strawberries, Cherries, Almonds, Blueberries, and what is probably your favorite, Cool whip!" Miley said.

"Sounds good." Oliver said. Miley put the lid back on and said, "Lets go!" He stopped her before she reached the door.

"Lets stay here and get to know each other again." Oliver said. He could tell she really wanted to.

"I really want to but I want to go see your parents first! Please?" Miley put on the puppy dog face.

"Awww Miley! That's not fair! Stop with the doggy face! Please! Ohhhhh okay!" She smiled and grabbed the bowl of fruit salad and ran toward the door. Oliver followed sighing.

A/N: Hey guys! You know the drill! TONS of thnxz to my reviewers! you guys are the best!Love ya, Rachel!


	11. True Love Never Dies

Me: Hey you guys! My sis wants say hi.

Kelly: uhhh...I do? (gets smacked in the head by Me)

Me: Ya! Remember?

Kelly: Sure... I love your stories! Letters to You is my fav!

Me: (looks around expecting the world to fall) Wait...did you just COMPLEMENT me?

Kelly: ya looks like...HEY! Did you name That witch Kelly in this story after me!"

Me: (looks around for an escape) ummmm... maybe...just a little! (dodges a glass thrown by my little sister who's a witch) Here's the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley and Oliver pulled into the Oken's drive way. Miley excitedly got out of the house. She could wait to see Mr. And Mrs. Oken who were like family. They opened the door and gasped at the scene unfolding before them,

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!" Mrs. Oken screamed at Mr. Oken.

"I HATE YOU!" Mr. Oken screamed.

"GLAD TO SEE WE AGREE ON SOMETHING YOU EGOCENTRIC FOOL OF A HUSBAND!" She yelled back.

"WE RARELY DO BECAUSE YOUR SO DAMN STUBBORN!" Mr. Oken yelled back.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU DON'T AGREE ON ANYTHING!" Mrs. Oken yelled back.

"YOUR BLOODY PARENTING GOT US IN TO THIS!" Mr. Oken yelled back.

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ALWAYS LET HIM STAY HOME ALONE!" Mrs. Oken screamed. Miley, Who looked quite frightened, tried to walk away. Oliver gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back after he heard they were talking about him.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I TRUSTED HIM! THAT'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO LEARN EMILY! TRUST!" Mr. Oken said.

"WELL YOU SEE WHAT TRUST DID? RUINED HIS AND MILEY'S LIFE!" Mrs. Oken screamed. Miley looked panicked and said quietly to Oliver, "How am I in this? I haven't seen them in forever!" Oliver shrugged a bewildered look on his face.

"IT'S THEIR OWN FAULT EMILY!" Mr. Oken screamed.

"ACTUALLY, IT' S MILEY'S FAULT! OLLIE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING!" She screeched.

"SEE EMILY! THAT'S WHY WE'RE FIGHTING! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST MILEY! IT'S BOTH THEIR FAULT! AND IF ANYONE FORCED ANYONE FORCED ANYONE IT WAS OLIVER!" Mr. Oken bellowed.

"OLLIE IS A GOOD BOY!" Mrs. Oken screamed hysterically.

"MAN! EMILY MAN! OLIVER IS NOT YOUR LITTLE BOY ANYMORE! HE'S A MAN SO STOP TREATING HIM LIKE A FOUR YEAR OLD!" Mr. Oken said.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TAKING THAT-THAT _GIRLS_ SIDE OVER OLIVER'S! HE'S ARE SON!" Mrs. Oken screamed.

"AND MILEY'S LIKE A DAUGHTER! AND OLIVER DOESN'T COME AND TALK TO YOU!" Mr. Oken yelled.

"GO TO HELL!" Mrs. Oken screamed.

"FINE! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!" Mr. Oken screamed.

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" Mrs. Oken screamed. Miley felt her heart drop.

"FINE BY ME! I'LL FILE FOR IT TOMORROW!" Mr. Oken said. Before anything else was said,

"STOP IT!" Miley screamed hysterically. Seeing them like that disturbed her profoundly. Mr. And Mrs. Oken had been the most in love people she had ever seen and couldn't believe what was hapening.

Mrs. Oken slowly turned to face her, eyes full of rage.

"You..." She said slowly. Miley took a step forward and said,

"Mrs. Oken...Can we please talk. And can you tell me what's going on?" Mrs. Oken was about to say something nasty when Oliver placed his hand over his Mother's mouth.

"Mom...tell me what's going on." he said calmly. Miley was pale and very scared. Mr. Oken gave her a reassuring smile.

"You...Her...Kelly...door." Mrs. Oken said trying to tell the story.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mr. Oken asked. Oliver sat down. Miley hesitated afraid Mrs. Oken was going to flip. And plus, she didn't like the idea of being that far from the door in case she had to run.

"U-Um...I-I'll...J-just stand here." Miley said.

"See, you've scared the poor kid Emily." Mr. Oken said. Mrs. Oken muttered something that made Oliver raise his eyebrows and Mr. Oken glare at Emily.

"We know." Mrs. Oken said glaring at Miley.

"You know what?" Oliver asked confused.

"Oh stop playing dumb Oliver you know good and well what I'm talking about! Unless the little (Emily mumbles something earning sharp glares by the Oken men) Cares to tell you. The little (mumbles something again and Miley could have sworn she heard the words 'tramp' and a few cuss words.) That ruined my Ollie's great life."

"What? Mrs. Oken what in the world are you talking about!" Miley asked. Mrs. Oken studied her face. Mrs. Oken began to tell them.

FLASHBACK:

"_Emily could you be a dear and get the door?" Mr. Oken asked with a smile. Emily nodded standing in the doorway was...Kelly. _(A/N: Sorry Sis!) _She had a sad look on her face and mascara running down her face. Mr. Oken hated her but Mrs. Oken was quite taken with her._

"_Kelly! Sweetheart! What's wrong?" Kelly walk in and sat down in Mr. Oken's chair without permission. _

"_I've got something to tell you." Kelly said. Mrs. Oken nodded and Mr. Oken scowled. _

"_Okay I was over at Oliver's house and he told me something." Kelly took a deep breath before continuing, " He told me a few months ago he had ran into an old friend of his, Miley Stewart. Then he told me that he won't be attending college at all and will be moving in with her. So I dumped him-"_

"_But why?" Mrs. Oken asked._

"_Excuse me? I'm still talking which means your not." Kelly said rudely. Mrs. Oken nodded._

"_As I was saying. Right then There was a knock on the door. I answered it and the girl said quite rudely, "Move out of my way tramp, I'm here to see Smokin' Oken." Then she pushed me against the wall and punched me. Said her name was Miley-_

"_Your lying!" Mr. Oken said. "Miley isn't like that!" Kelly just ignored him._

"_She walked in and sat on his lap and started kissing him. So I said very politely, "Could you please get off my boyfriend?" Then she cussed me out! I then asked, "Oliver why?" And do you know what he said?"_

_Mrs Oken shook her head._

"_Miley's pregnant." _

END FLASHBACK:

"What!" Miley screamed in rage. Oliver stood up and said,

"For one, I just meet her today after years so how could she be pregnant? Two, There's something you have to do to become pregnant and we HAVEN'T! three, That's the EXACT opposite of what happened! Kelly was the witch...(A/N: Sorry Kel!) Not Miley! and four, HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE THAT!" Miley was staring at Emily in disbelief.

"And I thought you thought of me as a daughter..." She said in a hurt voice.

"Well you seem to fit the part Kelly described." Mrs. Oken said, apparently not believing Oliver.

"I'm sorry I intruded on your family. Here's the fruit salad I made for you guys. I'm terribly sorry for you loss." Miley said with no emotion. With that she walked out the door.

"And Stay away from my son!" Emily screamed after them. The Oken Men rounded on Emily. Mr. Oken had always thought of Miley as a daughter and Mrs. Oken had...once upon a time. After Odette went out and got herself pregnant, Emily hadn't been the same. She was convinced Oliver was her good child and wasn't afraid to scare off any possible threat.

"Mom? How could you?" Oliver screamed.

"Trust me Oliver, she's no good. Your much better off without her." Emily said. Right then Oliver knew his parents marriage was over. She wasn't the same woman as she used to be. He couldn't believe this woman was his mother. He remembered one night Robbie Ray was gone on Hannah business and Miley stayed there. He could hear her crying in her sleep from the quest room and so did Emily. She told him later that she sang Miley to sleep that night like a mother does to her daughter. Oliver shook his head and said coldly,

"Your not my mother."

"Excuse me? I am your Mother."

"No, My Mother is a kind and beautiful woman. My Mother sang Miley to sleep a night she was upset about her Mother. My Mother started planning a wedding for me and Miley at the age of ten. My Mother told everyone that Miley and Lilly were the daughters she never had. My Mother spent days helping Miley learn to knit and enjoyed every minute of it. My Mother loved Miley and my father. But you, you are not my mother." Oliver said. With that he turned and walked out the door. He saw Miley was gone and assumed she walked to Oliver's house (it's only about a block away.) He got in his car and drove. He stopped when he saw her on a bench.

"Hey pretty lady, need a lift?" Oliver asked laughing. She smiled and got in the car. They drove in silence until Oliver said,

"She's not my mother you know. She's changed." Miley nodded. They pulled into his house and Miley got into her car and drove back to her house. Oliver sighed and walked in to find Lilly sitting on the couch.

"Lilly? Just because you know where the spare key is doesn't mean you can come in whenever you want!" Oliver said.

"You and Miles engaged yet?" he shook his head and explained what happened.

"Are you really going to let that stand in the way of you and Miley?" Lilly asked.

"I guess not." Oliver said. "But after watching my parents fall apart I wonder if that's gonna happen to me and Miley if we get married." Oliver said casually.

"Oliver! Stop with the doubts! And go propose and get married."

"Lilly! Why are you trying to rush everything?"

"I'm not." She said.

"Yes you are and i want to know why."

"well, i'm bored and a wedding would really livin things up! And plus, you and Miley are suppose to be. True Love never dies you know." Oliver repeated those words in his mind the whole night.

Hey guys R&R! much love frm, me and Kelly


	12. Hello Kitty, Blues Clue's and promises

Miley was awaken in the morning by a knock on her door. She groaned and turned over looking at the clock beside her bed. 6:07 a.m. She sighed and got up. She couldn't think of anyone who got up this early, much less knock on her apartment door.

"Just a minute!" She screamed. She threw a robe over her Pj's and walked to the door. She was surprised when she opened it.

"Good morning Miley." Emily said. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Miley nodded and said stiffly,

"Would you like to come in?" Emily nodded and stepped in. Miley sat down in a chair while Emily sat down on the couch. She got straight to the point.

"Miley, I'm sorry for what I said the other day. Its just that, The reason I liked Kelly so much is because I know there's no way she could take my Oliver away. He didn't love her. Then you come along. And my heart went in overdrive. If anyone could take Oliver away it was you. You two hadn't seen each other in years and were still comfortable around each other. I thought if I could scare you off then Oliver would never leave me. You were the biggest threat imaginable. But then I realized by scaring you off, I was not only losing someone who was like a daughter, but my son and husband." Miley nodded not really sure what to say. Emily continued to talk.

"So please don't me stand in the way of you and Oliver. I love you both and would love you to be in the family." Miley hugged Emily and said,

"Thank you Mrs. Oken. But I honestly don't think things are going to work out between me and Oliver, Were so different now and not as comfortable around each other as it seems. Deep down I know I still love him. But I don't know if I could find it. I don't really know him anymore. I fell in love with a boy. But now he's a man. A man I don't really know." Miley said sadly. "I really want to know him. More than anything. But everyone is pressuring us to marry. Its starting to feel like an arranged marriage."

"Miley, why don't you to take time to get to know each other and take it from there?" Emily asked.

"Because I'm afraid I won't love him. Mrs. Oken, I've got a lot to think about. I'll call you tomorrow okay? Then we can all get together for real. Ummmm are you and Mr. Oken-

"We're fine. We talked it out with a little help from Lilly."

"Lilly! And I'm glad you to worked it out I really thought it was over."

"So did I Miley. But never forget something." Emily said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"True Love never dies." With that Olivia left leaving Miley to her thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver was awoken by his door bell ringing from downstairs. He groaned and got out of bed. He got dressed and walked down the massive stairway.

"MOM? Why are you waking me up at seven thirty in the morning!"

"No time Oliver. I suggest you listen to me. It's about Miley." Emily said. Oliver studied her face.

"What? Gonna cal her some more mean names?" Oliver asked coldly.

"No. Me and her had a little talk this morning. Were okay." Emily said sitting down.

"Good! So why are you here than...?" Oliver asked. Emily turned to Oliver.

"Do you love Miley? I mean LOVE as in you would marry her tomorrow if you could. I know I'm not the person you would normally talk to but if you want to stay with Miley, I suggest you talk to me."

" Yes I love Miley. Always have. She had me wrapped around her finger from the first time she spoke to me! But there's always a few doubts. We're not the same people as we used to be. I know I love her." Oliver said then added quietly to himself. "I do. I know I do."

"Well, if you don't want to loose her, I suggest you go talk to her right now. You two have reservations at Chestino's Italian restaurant tonight at seven sharp. Bye Oliver I love you." Emily said standing up to leave.

"Bye. Love you Mom." Oliver said. After she left he stood up and grabbed his keys. He ran out the door and ran to his car. The only thing he was thinking as he drove to her apartment was that he wasn't letting her go again. But first he had to stop to make. He needed to talk to Robbie Ray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley was awaken (She went back to bed again) by someone knocking on the door again. She screamed and walked to the door.

"Hey Miles. Nice Pj's." Oliver said smirking. Miley looked down and saw she was wearing a Hello Kitty tank top and shorts. She blushed and said,

"There's nothing wrong with Hello Kitty Oliver!" His smirk was wider now,

"Oh yeah. Except the fact its for four years old, and is a fuzzy white TALKING cat! She bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Oh go ahead and laugh you know you want to." Oliver said.

"No." Miley said.

"It's okay I won't make fun of your Hello Kitty OR your fuzzy widdle teddy bear!" Oliver said motioning to Beary the stuffed bear she had under her arm. She hit him in the arm.

"Why are you here any way!" Miley asked.

"What? Can't a guy come see his woman without getting ambushed with questions?" Oliver asked.

"OLIVER!"

"Ok we need to talk." Oliver said. Miley felt her heart sink. The four most hated words on the planet. She sighed.

"Ok. Come on in." He plopped down on the couch.

"Nice place." He said.

"Oh Oliver just go ahead and say it." Miley snapped. Oliver raised a eyebrow.

"Say what?"

"Say 'Miley you're a wonderful person but I think it would be better if we just friends'!"

"Wow sounds like you've heard that a lot."

"You don't know the half of it." Miley muttered.

"I really would like to know the half I don't."

"What?" Miley asked confused. Oliver held out a ring. Miley gasped. He smiled.

"Be Mine. Forever?" He asked. She smiled and looked down and recognized the ring. She felt tears spring to her eyes. It was her Mother's engagement ring. He continued.

"This isn't a proposal. It's a promise. A promise we won't let true love die. And will get married when we're ready." Oliver said with a smile. She wiped her tears and said,

"Yes. It's a promise." He leaned over and kissed her. After a minute they broke apart. He held her and she smiled. She loved the feeling she had in his arms. A feeling that someone loved her and she was protected. She stayed in his arms until someone rang the doorbell at noon. She stood up to find Jackson at the door. He took one look at her at started to sing the Hello Kitty theme song,

"HELLO, HELLO KITTY, PLAY WITH US TODAY. WE'LL LAUGH AND SING ON THIS LOVELY SUNNY DAY. ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING FOR YOU, READY TO RUN AND PLAY-

"SHUT UP!" Miley screamed hitting him in the arm. He had tears in his eyes but not from the pain in the hit, but from laughing so hard at her pajama's. She glared and let him in. Oliver was trying hard not to laugh. Miley glared and Oliver said to Jackson,

"You know Jackson, I don't know why your picking on her. I remember you having a pair of Blue's Clues pajama's back when I was in Middle school! How did that song go again Miley?" Miley smiled and they both burst into song,

"Come on in What did you say? "A clue, a clue!" You see a clue? Another Blue's Clues day, hooray!  
Do you wanna play . . .Blue's Clues! 1-2-3! (1-2-3) And clap your hands (clap your hands)-

"SHUT IT OKEN!" Jackson screamed. Oliver shut his mouth.

"Learn something new! (Something new) Join our Blue's Clues band, Today! It's-

"YOU TOO MILEY!" Jackson screamed. She closed her mouth but continued to hum it. Jackson glared at her so she stopped.

"The reason I'm here is to tell you that Dad wants to see you. Says no one was answering the phones and he wanted me to go over here first. But don't worry he made sure I knew to knock at least twenty times before walking in. And that if I heard anything noises to leave. Unless it was a robber than I was told to burst in a beat in his head." Jackson said casually picking at his nails.

"Jackson! GO!" Miley said. Jackson cast a glance between the couple and said,

"No I think I better stay and help Oken watch where he puts his hands."

"Jackson! Leave! NOW!" Miley yelled.

"Nah. I'm comfortable." Miley just sighed and sat back down. Oliver put his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his shoulders while Jackson put in a movie. He turned around and took one look at them before saying in a disgusted voice,

"See that's why I have to be here. Except it seems Miles is the one I gotta watch."(He didn't notice Oliver arm around her waist.) She smiled at her brother and took her arm off his shoulder. Halfway through the movie (After about a million glances at them from Jackson) He glanced at them again.

"OKEN!" Oliver turned away from Pirates of the Carribean to see Jackson standing in front of him.

"Yes." he asked innocently. Jackson grabbed his arm and said through gritted teeth,

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Baby. Sister." With that he glared so intensely with anger at Oliver that he immediately moved to the opposite end of the couch. Miley stood up.

"You know what Oliver? Lets go."

"What? Where?" Oliver asked.

"Lets go see my Daddy we kinda forgot all about him." Oliver nodded and they left the apartment. Miley ran up to the door and opened it. She ran to her father and threw her arms around him almost knocking him down.

"Love ya to bud." He said laughing. She looked up with tears in her eyes and said,

"Daddy I missed you." He laughed and said,

"Honey, I just saw you a six days ago."

"I know but it's been like forever!" Miley said. Oliver shook hands with Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray pointed to Miley and mouthed, "crazy!" Oliver stifled back a laugh and nodded.

"So bud, I here your engaged." Robbie Ray said. She looked up and said,

"I'm _promised _Daddy!" he laughed,

"Sounds like the same thing to me. Engagement is basically a promise. A promise to get married and spend the rest of your life's together." Robbie Ray said.

"Well promise sounds better. Daddy, thanks for giving him the ring to give to me." Miley said. He kissed the top of her head,

"Wouldn't have it any other way bud." She smiled and hugged her Father. Oliver smiled and left them to talk. He was sitting out on the front porch when he heard a familiar sound. Skateboard wheels. He turned to see Lilly. She may be older, but when Oliver saw that sight it reminded him of their middle school days. He highly regretted the choices he had made in high school. When he watched Lilly skateboarding he could picture the thirteen year old girl he knew so well. She ran up the porch. And sat down.

"Oliver, your week is up." He nodded. She sat there,

"Sooooo...are you engaged?" She asked.

"No." He said. She glared at him.

"But we are 'promised'." He said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"It means we promise to always be together and to get married." Oliver said.

"So your engaged." Lilly said a slow smile spreading on her face.

"If you wanna call it that then yes." Oliver said.

"YES!" Lilly screamed. Oliver looked at her and said,

"So now are you going to tell me why you were so impatient for us to get married?"

"Yes. The reason is because...ME AND JACKSON ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Lilly squealed.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE DATING!" Oliver screamed.

"Well we didn't want to tell until It became serious. And it's serious."

"But what's this have to do with Me proposing to Miley?" Oliver asked confused.

"We want a double wedding with you guys." Lilly said.

"Oh Miley will like that idea." Oliver said. "But do you think Jackson could handle watching his sister get married?"

"Aw he will be okay." Lilly said smiling. At that moment Miley screamed at Lilly and the two ran upstairs to do Miley's hair. Oliver smiled and shook his head laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver sat at Chestino's Italian restaurant waiting for Miley. He frowned and watched the candle flame. He could feel the heat of it from his seat. He got lost watching it until,

"Oliver? Oliver? OLIVER OKEN!" He slowly looked up to see Miley. He gasped.

"Y-you look great!" He said trying not to stare. Her dress was bright green and flowed unevenly at her knees. Half her hair was pinned elegantly on the top of her head and the rest fell in curls. She smiled.

"Thank you." He pulled her seat out for her and sat down.

"So! Did your Mom come talk to you today?" Oliver answered. She smiled the smile she always saved for him.For a brief second he saw thirteen year old Miley laughing.And from that point on, they new that everything was going to work out fine. And to believe this all happened because of a simple Slumber Party...

A/N: Hey guys! so it's over! Lol. But I guess you knew that...? any ways I should have another story posted soon! I hope so anyway!...just gotta think of a idea...! Lol! anyways. If you wondering about Kelly, She died like the evil witch she is. 'ding dongthe witch is dead...'Nah Just kiddin. She is dating some rude ugly rich English dude. A match made in Heaven! Lol!Any ways! Plez R&R! lotza love, Rachel!


End file.
